


ruffling feathers & taking names

by katiesaygo



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: It's not that Amy doesn't like Nate and Sophie—she does, truly.She just wishes every visit out to Boston didn't end up. . .like this.





	ruffling feathers & taking names

**Author's Note:**

> for the loml based on a conversation we had and her prompt: amy/parker: [this pizza](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJEoASUMZbI)

It's not that Amy doesn't like Nate and Sophie—she does, truly.

She just wishes every visit out to Boston didn't end up. . .like this.

“Hey!” Nate cries, in one of the two vocal affects he's got going for him, “Why don't you watch where you're going, tough guy—you almost ran over my ducklings!”

And the group of children Nate had led right into their mark erupt into a chorus of quacks.

The ruckus is enough of a distraction for Eliot and Hardison to slip behind Mr. CEO WhomeverOrSomething into the building without any problem, and for the rest of the crew to get on with their own objectives.

Amy wasn't needed during this stage of the plan, which was fortunate because this—Nate's brandishing his badge, right in the mark's face, as the quacks continues to climb in volume—was a more bizarre sight than the abomination Parker had designed at the build-your-own pizza spot.

Mashed potatoes, chocolate sauce, meatballs, and other horrors unspeakable even in the confines of her mind.

Parker was a genius and Amy loved her very much.

Still, she refused to kiss her again until she brushed her teeth.

.

The squabble comes to a head when, finally, the mark quacks back at the children.

Which, apparently, was the right move because the children cease and desist and the mark's able to duck around them.

Once he's out of sight, Nate leaves the group of kids and their confused tour guide behind and joins Amy across the street.

“So, how'd I do?” He asks, unpinning the 'conducktor' badge from his lapel.

“Best child-slash-duck mob I've ever seen,” Amy shrugs halfheartedly.

“Yeah, _real nice_, Nate,” Eliot's voice hisses in Amy's ear, “but, maybe, next time turn your comm off so you don't torture_ us_ too.”

Nate sighs—stuffs his hands in his jacket pocket and turns to look out at the scenery in that weird, quizzical way Amy remembers.

“You're the ones who came to visit—pulled _us_ out of retirement.”

Amy scoffs.

“You guys pull yourselves out of retirement whenever you visit anywhere.”

It was laughable, really, thinking this bunch could get together _without_ pulling off a job.

They got right down to planning almost as soon as out of the airport and inside Nate's place.

Hell, it was practically this family's version of game night.

Nate tilts his head, conceding the point.

.

“Amy,” Parker's voice cuts in from the comm, “We're done here. You ready?”

“She's taking me on that boat tour,” Amy says, in response to a very pointed look from Nate.

He crosses him arms, shaking his head, “When did that become part of the plan?”

“It's not,” Sophie says as she sidles up to join them, her hand in Maggie's, “and if it is, I'll politely decline, thanks.”

There's smiles all around—or sort of smiles, in Nate's case—as the two women join their circle.

“Sounds more like a date,” Maggie suggests, leaning into Sophie's side and sharing a grin with her wife.

Amy laughs, ducking her head to hide the fact that she probably looks just as goofy and in love as Sophie does at the moment.

“Parker likes the boat.”

“It's not just a boat, you guys—it starts out as a _car_,” A familiar voice cuts in, eagerly.

And she takes that as her cue to leave—a parting wave and a sigh of relief once she's turned her back on the weird group dynamics about to bubble up behind her.

Distantly, she listens to the group chattering on through their comms, Hardison making some point about Transformers, as she makes her way down to Parker.

.

When Amy spots her, Parker's with the group Nate had borrowed earlier. A little ways off from everyone else, but listening just as intently.

Their eyes meet, and Amy tries not to speed walk the rest of the way.

She does, however, reach up and turn off her comm.

Parker mirrors the motion, catches Amy by the hand and pulls her in to kiss her cheek when she's still a step too far away.

Amy laughs softly, not wanting to interrupt the poor tour guide more than they had for the day, and leans back to look Parker in the face.

“Tell the truth,” she narrows her eyes, “How's that pizza sitting with you?”

Parker's eyes roll and Amy can almost hear the laugh she chokes back.

“Totally fine!”

With the amount, and _variety_, of toppings she'd consumed, Amy has trouble believing her.

“Plus, it's been way over thirty minutes, so I'm definitely swim safe!”

Amy's hand covers Parker's.

“You know swimming's not part of this right?”

Parker says nothing.

“Please tell me you're not planning on getting in the water.”

Parker turns, falls in behind the crowd heading onto the tour bus. . .boat.

“Babe—”

She scrambles to catch up to her girlfriend.

“It'll be just like Titanic!” Parker whisper-shouts back at her.

“Oh, god.”

Amy stops in her tracks.

Eliot's movie night choosing priveleges are _so _revoked.


End file.
